The Angel and the Fallen Glory
by Alazara
Summary: One that use to be so eyes of his love one fell and they left him. Now the Fallen Glory is on the chance to find his Angel and take him and hide away from the world and make sure he is only his and forever his.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own additional characters.**

_Here is a story that I came up with, I hope you enjoy it. Please Review and tell me what you think._

Growling I continued thrusting into the body beneath me. I didn't know who it was and I didn't care. All this person was to me was a hole for me to use as I tried to find my angel again. Grinding my teeth together as I came deep within the whore beneath me before quickly getting up and pulling my jeans up and leaving. I made my way quickly out of the whore house and down the alley, making sure my glamour was still in place as I made my way out into the crowded street.

I slipped in and out of people as I pulled my coat closer, I kept my eyes down since they were the only thing that I could hide behind my glamour. My emerald green eyes refuse to change color and ever since I killed Voldemort it has gotten worse. Everyone wanted to talk to me, touch me, and be with me just for the fame of being with or around the Boy or man who lived. There was not a single person I wanted to be with except for my angel and he wanted nothing to do me. He went as far as to go into hiding to avoid me.

Getting to a subtle area I quickly apparated home and quickly headed toward the shower. I felt disgusted with myself as I thought about my angel. My perfect innocent angel.

I didn't want to be dirty when I found him again and when I did, I'd never let him go again. I'd never let my angel leave me again. I had been looking for my angel for four years now and have found no trace of you, the pain and anger isn't something I could describe. To have hoped that this time I'd find my angel only to be shot down with nothing at all.

Shutting off the shower, I walked into my room to see a ministry owl sitting on my table with a letter, and not any old letter. A ministry letter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own additional characters**

_ Thank you to the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it._

God I hated muggles. They do some of the stupidest things and they get away with it. They start their own wars, kill their fellow race and then they all point fingers and run around blind. This is why they don't have the ability to do magic.

Pushing past another muggle that decided to run into me in their hurry and I felt my temper rise. They were lucky that I had gotten control over my explosive temper or else this street would be covered in blood. I stopped and looked around to see where I was and noticed that I was almost there, just a couple more blocks till I get to the pub. There have been rumors that a striking fair skinned blonde man comes here every Friday night and dances and drinks the night away for a while before heading home.

Could this man be the one I'm looking for, could this man be my angel?

Walking down into the last alleyway I could see the entrance to the club and the tons of people lined up to get inside. Sneering I stalked up to the doors of the club; I pushed a wad of bills into the bouncers hand and pushed past him without a moment's hesitation.

Once I felt the flare of my magick break out from wad of bills and into the bouncers face, wiping his memory of me. Smirking I stalked up to the upper levels and began to stalk around looking for my prey. There were many bodies meshing together on the dance floor but none struck out from the crowd. None of them were my angel and that thought made me angry. Very angry.

Gripping the railing I bite into my lip and tried to ignore the boiling anger inside of me. Bowing my head I took in a deep breath tried to concentrate on the music but it wasn't enough. I needed him and I needed him now!

Jerking away from the railing, I stalked into the crowd and pushed my way through the crowd, grabbing a random body on my way and pulled it with me as I exited the back door and exited into the back alley. "Hey what's your problem?" came an angry question from my captive as they jerked their arm out of my hand. Spinning around to face angry green eyed blonde, I looked at the man and let my magick do its job as they began to get a dizzy look in their eyes before they went blank and they changed.

Soon I was looking into the eyes of my angel again as I felt my animal respond as I slammed them against the wall and had my way with them, all the wall feeling the emptiness in me grow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters**

**Chapter: 3**

"Harry….Harry….Harry it's time to wake up love." Came the voice of an angel. It was so soft and sounded like it cared. "Sleepy." I muttered as I curled closer into the softness that surrounded me. "No Harry, it's time to get up. You got to get up and get to work. Come on love, open your eyes. You still need to find me." The voice whispered again as my eyes snapped open when they realized what the angel had just said.

"Draco!" I yelled as I looked widely around my room to see any trace of the blonde but alas it was how it's been since he left. Growling I fell back against the pillows and glared at the ceiling, 'Damn I'm getting tired of this morning teasing. I hear his voice and he's never there! Why! Why did he leave me?' I thought sadly as I rubbed my face.

Looking over towards the stand beside my bed side and took in the familiar sight of the picture of me and my angel the day before we left Hogwarts. Slowly I reached over and picked up the picture frame and looked at it closer. We were so happy at that moment, I don't get why he left me.

I stared at the frame for a long time and with every unanswered question, I started to feel the familiar feeling of my anger starting to rise and it was starting to boil over.

'My angel had no right to leave me. No right what's so ever! He belongs to me and me alone!' my thought screamed as the glass in the picture frame shattered and fell upon my face. I could feel the blood begin to seep out of the cuts as I continued to glare at the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters**

_ It has come to my attention that my last chapter wasn't actually finished complete. I had planned to write more on that chapter but what's done is done right? So to make up for my tired carelessness I will do my best to make up for it with many updates._

**Chapter 4 **

"Harry…Harry…Harry." The voice continued to mutter as I walked to lake with wizard London, I couldn't escape his voice it was following me around everywhere and it was killing me. To hear him but being able to touch him in anyway, "Harry stop ignoring me!" yelled the more familiar voice of Hermione.

Turning I saw Hermione staring at me angrily with her hands on her hips, "Do you realize how hard it is to get your attention anymore especially when I need to tell you something that you'd love to hear." She growled as I looked at her with a bored look upon my face, waiting for her to tell me whatever it was she needed to tell me.

Sighing she came up to stand by my side and whisper in my ear the sweetest words that I've ever heard, "We have Draco."

_Its short I know but I figured that was a good place to cut off to just be a little mean :P but the next chapter will be along soon. Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters**

**Chapter 5**

I couldn't believe it. They had my Draco but something was wrong. Oh yes something was very wrong because when I got there they said he was in surgery. Surgery? What had happened to my angel, why was he hurt? Who had hurt him and where could I find him to kill him?

Sighing I continued to flip through the self-updating medical chart of the one and only Draco Onyx Malfoy. They had every injury written down and they had said what they believed to happen and what they have proof of happening. One of the things they have proof of happening nearly made me throw up, my angel had been raped. Raped several times to the point of where he was broken.

"Mr. Potter?" a man in a white jacket asked from his place above me, "yes?" I answered. The man cleared his throat before adjusting his collar before he began to speak, "I'm Doctor Manson and I'm the one in charge of Mr. Malfoy's care and there is something that we need to talk about." He said as I nodded for him to continue, taking a deep breath the man drew up a chair and sat before me.

"As you have already have been informed Mr. Malfoy has been raped several and there is many, many damages to his person not to mention his mental state right now. It's in a very delicate state that needs a lot of understanding and time to heal it or things will turn out worse than they could." He explained.

I sat back, trying to take in everything that has been said. I was very angry at the fact that someone thought it was in there best interest to take my angel and hurt him but no worries, I will make them pay for what they have done.

"When can I see him?" I asked the Dr. Manson as he looked at the file once more. "Now if your quiet and don't disturb him." He said as he stood and bowed before me and left. Sighing I walked down the hallway to Draco's room and quietly entered. My heart jumped into my throat as I saw the condition my angel was in. He was covered in bandages with IV's sticking out of his arms and tubes going down his throat.

Slowly I walked over to the chair beside his bedside and sat down and stared at my broken angel. I stared at him for god knows how long but even though he was hurt I couldn't help but think that he was beautiful. 'I promise my angel, I will make those assholes pay and I will heal you. For no one will take what is mine and you are **mine.'**

_Well that is chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it and I will see about having chapter 6 up soon. Review and Enjoy._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters**

_**Please read the announcement that has been posted! It is important!**_

_**Chapter: 6**_

It has been a month since Draco was found and able to come home. I wish I could say that everything was perfect and just like they should be but that would be a lie. My poor angel barely lets me near him, always curling up in fear and whimpering away from me. I can't touch him or love him because he cries and tries to run away.

My "nightly outings" have severely increased since I found Draco but there is nothing I can do about it. It pisses me off not being able to touch my angel and do all the things I would like with him but the Doctor warned me that anything I do now could cause permanent damage and I don't want that.

I want my Draco back.

Looking up at the sound of slight whimpering, I saw Draco was tossing and turning in his sleep trying to get away from the attackers that hid within his dreams. Sighing I carefully walked over and nudged him awake only to have him hit me and jump away. Breathing slowly as I tried to calm my quickly growing temper, I glared at Draco as he began to quiver fear as he waited for me to do something to pay him back for the small streak of blood that was slipping down the side of my mouth.

But I just got up and walked out of the room and slammed the door shut and locked it before disappearing down into the library. I had to leave that room before my temper blew. I had no desire to hurt Draco but my temper didn't care who it was, just the fact that who hurt me was dead.

Pouring myself a scotch as I sat down in front of the ever burning fire, my mind began to wonder. What was I going to do?

_That's all for this chapter and I am aware that it sucks :P but hey it's better than nothing. Please read the announcement as be aware of what's going on. Enjoy and please review _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: earlier chapters is where you'll find it**

** Well Ladies and Gents, I have a slight problem with this story right now. I'm kind of stuck on where to go with this story. I had the idea before but now it doesn't seem to fit in where I want to go with this story. I'll try to continue with it because I never give up but it'll be slower to be updated.**

**Chapter: 7**

_"I can't believe you did that Harry!" I yelled at my lover angrily. I never had been as embarrassed as I was tonight. I mean he's the hero of the wizarding world and he acts like a three year old when someone looks at me! The guy was just being nice! He didn't do anything other than help me with my coat and chair, who cares if he didn't work there! He was just being nice!_

_ "Baby he was trying to catch your attention and did you not see he was mental undressing you! You are my boyfriend! I'm not going to let some random pervert sit there and mentally undress my lover in front of me and just let it go without punishment!" Harry growled back at me as we stopped at my door. Sneering at him, I fished out my keys and unlocked my door and stepped inside but stopped Harry before he could walk in. "No I think you need to go home for awhile and relax without me and get your head in the right place." I growled as I watched Harry's eyes narrow at me, "What does that mean Draco?"_

_ "What does it mean? What do you think? Every time we go somewhere, you hurt, scare, traumatize, or maim someone! I'm getting sick of it Harry!" I raged at him as I felt his magick rise around us, "You know what Draco? Fine." He said as he turned and left without another word. Sighing I closed the door and locked it as I felt my shoulders sag in the imaginary weight that was sitting heavily upon them._

_ Pushing away from the door, I turned around and began my rituals for when I arrive home. Drop keys in dish by door, hang coat up, take shoes off, untuck shirt and go make a cup of tea. 'I don't get why he's acting like this. He wasn't like this before, he used to just shake it off and playful be possessive to see if the people got uncomfortable and left but now he's like a wild animal and it's just annoying as hell.' I thought as I poured water into my kettle and sat it on the stove._

_ Plopping down on a chair as I let my head relaxed against the cool medal of the table and tried to let my body rest. I felt the beginning affects of relaxation seeping into my body before alarms started going off in my head. Sitting up quickly I looked around to see if I could see anything around the room but nothing seemed to be there. Nothing at all but I knew something wasn't right and I wasn't alone._

_ Slowly standing up, I began to walk towards the doorway that hid the stairs that lead up to the second story while listening to the house to hear if there were any noises that shouldn't be there. Nothing, there was just nothing but yet instead of the calming quiet, it was the suffocating quiet that told you something wasn't right. Cautiously taking slow steps up the stairs to the second floor, I strained my senses to see if I could hear or even see anything up there but alas nothing._

_ As I finished ascending the stairs I looked down the hall towards the three open doors. Bathroom, bedroom and my study doors were all opened, I did not leave them open when I left this morning. Creeping closer to the study door, I cautiously peeked in before slowly entering. The room was as I left it this morning, nothing out of place, nothing seemed moved. It seemed to be untouched. 'What is going on…?' I wondered as I headed to the bathroom and found the same thing before heading to the bedroom and found once again, nothing messed with._

_ Confused, I walked over to the closet and slowly opened it to find nothing, it didn't make sense. I knew all those doors had been closed this morning because I hate leaving doors open. So why were they opened now? Sighing annoyed, I sat down on my bed baffled at what was going on. 'I don't get it. What is going on here? I don't leave these doors open yet there all open.' I thought as I jumped when I heard the tea kettle whistle. _

_ Sighing annoyed, I got up and headed to the door when suddenly my feet were ripped out from under me. Gasping as I quickly flipped over to see what had caught my leg, I saw a strange tentacle coming out from under my bed, "What the hell?" I whispered as it started to pull me to the bed. I quickly tried to get away but the grip it had was inhumanly strong and soon as was useless as it drug me under._

**How freaking weird is that huh? Well to find out what's going on you'll have to stick around for the next chapter, which I don't know when it'll be done. Hopefully this weekend since I'm going home for a little R.n.R and hopefully all my stories will get an update but I'm not betting on it. But hey, you know the drill, review please. Tell me what you think, you know I love to hear from you and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see ya next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: read earlier chapters. I seriously get tired of repeating this over and over.

~Author's Rant: Well I know it has been awhile since I've written and I'm sorry for that. I have been dealing with so much shit lately and it is draining me so bad and down to the fact where all I want to do is either destroy them or just sleep. Yeah it's that bad. I'm working on weeding crap out of my life that is causing me these problems but sometimes it's not that easy since I don't like hurting people. Anyways I have an announcement to make at the end of the chapter, so stick around for that and I shall see you all at the end.

Chapter 8

There were times that I wished I had never met Draco. I mean he was always so perfect and it sickened me at first. I mean he was so perfect he could make fun of Ron and even though I acted angry I wasn't. No in fact I just wondered how he got so perfect, even at a young age. But as we got older I saw he wasn't perfect. In fact he had so many flaws that he looked perfect. He was like one of those broken pieces of art that looked better after they had been destroyed then together.

But know it seemed someone had taken the broken pieces and grounded them into dust because my dear Draco was no more. He was a shell of what he use to be. He was so scared of everything even me. Merlin how that hurt me. To know my dear Draco was scared of me. The sight of me made him tense up and the closer I got the more he looked like he was about to bolt for the door.

I never thought I could be a whore but when I went to the bar last night to find someone to replace my angel for the night. Merlin everything was so hard why did this have to happen? I mean was this my fault? If I hadn't gotten possessive of Draco that night would this all have happened? Would he had left and this crap happens? Or did he even leave?

Sighing angrily as I lay back in my chair as I tried to think of a plan of what to do. Staring into the flames of the fire I began to wonder if there was actually anything for me to do. I mean Draco won't even let me within a few feet of him. This could be close to impossible but when have I ever let that stop me? Never. I will make my angel better if it kills me or someone else. Doesn't matter as long as he is better and loving me again.

~Ok there is this chapter and I am aware theses are painfully slow. I'm trying here. Anyways announcement is I'm going on vacation from December 16 to January 8 and there will be no updates during that time at all. After that time there will be several chapters being updated on several of my stories because I will be writing all vacation so you will have something to read and review and enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters

_A/n: Ok here we are on the next chapter of the angel and the fallen glory. It's been awhile since written on here but here we are for chapter 9. Hope you all enjoy._

_Thank you to all my reviewers, followers and people who have favorite this story._

_Updates every Friday!_

Chapter 9

_There was soft crying coming from somewhere in the darkness. I couldn't see where it was coming from but the very sound broke my heart because I knew who it belong to. Only my angel's cries hurt me just by the sound. _

_ I needed to find him but where he was at in this darkness I don't know but I wasn't going to stop looking for him. He is mine and we will always be together. No matter what._

Jolting awake slightly from my slumber as I felt someone staring at me and in looking around my eyes fell upon the Draco's figure outlined in the tiny light from the far room. I sat up a little in bed as watched him as he stood there trembling. I didn't know what to do but I knew as soon as I said something or went to him he'd take off running so I decided to let him do what he wanted. Laying back down I turned over on my side facing away from him and relaxed my body making it seem as if I was going back to sleep.

I laid there as I waited to see; well more like hear what was Draco was going to do. It seemed like eternity before I heard any noise and soon I felt the bed dip down as Draco crawled in behind me. I could feel him trembling but he was still crawling into bed with me and it was almost too much for me to handle.

My body burned for me to turn over and take my angel. To give into the burning need and want I've been suffering all this time. The one that has been pushing me to sleep with several different people but I knew that was no excuse.

My angel will be angry with me when he finds out if he ever cares about me again. I could only hope he would forgive me and love me again. But we had a long way to go until then. First thing first someone needed to be found and killed for touching what was mine!

I stifled a growl as Draco slowly inched forward and curled around my back as his trembling continued as he wrapped his arms around my middle. Something was wrong with Draco and he was coming to me for comfort.

'He still needs me.' I thought happily at this victory as I closed my eyes and let my hand lay on his. He stilled before slowly relaxing with a slight tremble as I felt his breath even out.

'Yes tomorrow the hunt for someone is going to start and then someone is going to die. That and I need to talk to Hermione about what I can do for Draco.' I thought as I felt a happy feeling well up in me as I realized I was making an actually grown up decision concerning someone other than myself. I felt a little proud of myself.

Things were going to change and they needed to if I wanted my angel to stay here and my angel will be staying.

A/n: I just realized I never make these chapters very long but it seems to work. Review Please and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters

A/n: Alright here is chapter 10. I'm sorry these chapters are so short but they don't seem to work well when they are longer so I tend to keep them shorter. Review and tell me what you think please.

Thanks to all the people who read, review, follow and favorite.

Updates every Friday!

Chapter 10

"Hermione please tell me that we have a lead on this mother fucker." I growled as week three passed without any trace of the asshole that touched my angel. It almost seemed everything was a dream and sometimes I thought maybe it was. The only thing that kept me grounded and believing this was real was the fact that my angel who crawled into my bed every night seeking comfort from the nightmares he was suffering from it.

"No Harry, we still haven't found anything. I told you if I did you would be the first to know." She growled as she stood up and took off somewhere else in the office. Growling slightly as I headed for the exit of the building. There was no reason for me to be here if there was no one for me to hunt and kill.

It pissed me off how easy this guy was getting away from us. I mean there was literally no evidence besides Draco's damage and the finger prints on him. Other than that nothing at all, nothing what so fucking ever.

And to top it off nothing was improving with Draco. Ya he still crawls into my bed but that's probably because I'm the only person he feels that can protect him but I guess you can easily say I fucked that up since Draco did get kidnapped and raped.

Sighing as I sat on a bench in the park that was outside the office I couldn't help but feel lost. Nothing ever made since anymore. When Voldemort was alive it was all easy. I knew what to do but know I had no idea what to do. I had no idea to fix what happened to me and Draco. No idea where to find the asshole that hurt MY angel and no idea on how to make Draco love me again. No Idea what so ever in what I should do but I couldn't just give up.

But still, things were moving so slow for me so I had to do what I've always been doing. I stood up and placed a glamour over me again and taking off into town to my favorite whore house to release tension before heading home.

~Draco's prov~

The house was cold. I hate being here alone but I knew Harry won't stay here with me when he couldn't get what he wanted. I was too broken for his taste. I really hate myself. I ran off the only man I loved and then was raped by a lust driven man who wanted nothing more than to fuck me until he got bored and dear god he did.

I was now a useless broken whore that couldn't tell anyone who did because if I did we'd all die. If only they knew what danger everyone was in. They'd piss themselves in fear and they'd finally understand the fear I fell every time I close my eyes.

They'd understand everything but I couldn't because I had to protect them from this. I had to make sure they would be ok.  
>But even as I protect them I couldn't help but feel like a ghost since my love no longer cared for me. I wasn't stupid. I could smell sex and perfume and musk off him. I wasn't stupid and I understood why he didn't want me anymore. Who would want a useless weak whore that was broken beyond repair?<p>

It was well past one in the morning when Harry came stumbling into the house drunk and smelling like a French whore. I just let my head fall to my knees from where I was curled up in the arm chair in the living room. He didn't even notice me as he stumbled past and began to drag his drunken ass upstairs and truthfully I couldn't be happier that he didn't notice me.

I have had my fair experience with drunken men and their hormones and I had no want to deal with it any more. Plus I could no longer stand the ache in my heart from every time I realize that he no longer wanted me like he use to.

I guess it didn't matter. Soon it all won't matter.

A/N: well this chapter is a little longer so Review please and thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters

((A/n: Well here we are in the next chapter to out lovely story. Hopefully everyone is enjoying the story. I will defiantly be working on making these chapters longer then they have been because they have been painfully short and we don't like that so I will work on making them longer. So enjoy!

~Thank you everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites. ~

~Updating till we're done!~

Chapter 11

I was so very close to ripping out my hair and possibly killing everyone within a fifty foot radius because you know why? Because things with Draco have only gotten progressively worse to the point where he won't even look at me anymore. Sighing as I watched Draco walk through the living room and up the stairs form the kitchen I couldn't help but feel a little pissed at Draco. I mean seriously he was home with his lover and he's acting like it is the worst thing in the world to him. I mean what the fuck?!

Am I not good enough for him now? Is that what's going on? That better not be the case because you know what it's not going to fly in this house.

Standing up stiffly before basically marching to the stairs and headed to the room where Draco has been sleeping in and barged in. This is my house I can do what the fuck I like here. Draco looked up at me surprise and with a little fear as he stood by the desk on the far side of the room as I stalked in and over to him.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hissed, "After all this time we've been apart you sit there and act like I'm shit underneath your shoes and won't even stay in the same room as me much less me touch you! Do you know how hard this is for me to see my angel like this? But hey you don't care do you because you got that damn stick up your ass again!"

Draco for the most part was cowering away from me by the time I finished and was no longer looking at me. For some reason this act of submission just severed to piss me off more. Growling as I threw my hands up and began stalking out when I heard it, "Why does it matter?"

Turning around sharply as I watched Draco jerked back again as if already in the mind set of me hitting him, "What do you mean?" I growled as I stood tall and waited for him to explain himself. Draco began to wring his hands as he refused to look at me before he nodded to himself. "Why does it matter if I don't want to be around you or even have you touch me? You have plenty of people filling in that spot so I don't see why you need me." He whispered and never before had words become so deadly. 'He knows.' I thought, he knew my secret. He knew I was fucking people behind his back.

He knew.

_**Draco's Prov**_

I never had seen Harry disappear from a room so fast in my life. But now he knew that I knew that he was fucking everything with two legs. Has been fucking things with two legs even when I was gone and at this point I was really questioning if he even did care about me or if he was clinging to what he believed was right. I didn't know and personally didn't know if I wanted to find out.

I still love Harry but truthfully I didn't want to touch him anymore at least not sexually. God knows what disease he could have possibly contracted from his late night stands and I refuse to fall subjective to a disease from some whore. I've already had enough problems to deal with. 'Speaking of them I need to take my medicine.' I thought as I opened my desk draw and pulled out my pills and quickly threw them back before replacing the bottle.

There was nothing to do today and there was no way I was going outside. The last thing I needed was to have someone see me and give away my position and they come back to find me. He may have been bored with me then but I knew that some of his other men still wanted a piece of what they didn't get to have. Curling up on my bed and I clenched my eyes closed as I tried to block out all the memories that were on the surface of my conscious. I didn't want to relive anything from my time with them. I don't want to remember anything.

I don't want to remember my time with them. I don't want to remember my time with Harry or Hogwarts. I don't want to remember my parents or my godfather or my friends. I don't want to remember a single thing. I just want to sit here in silence and not feel and not remember everything I lost.

But we never did get what we wanted did we?

Memories of the past began leisurely walking through my mind. I could see memories from when I was home with my mom in the reading room when I was real young and she was reading to me. I remember my father yelling at me telling me I'll never amount to anything. I remember seeing my godfather Severus teaching me about potions and different types of useful magick. The time I got my first Hogwarts letter was a great memory because I was with Severus and mom when I got it.

The memories of my seven years at Hogwarts were a mixture of emotions. The memories of Harry were filled with hate, misunderstanding, sadness and then moving on to wishful thinking that he could save me like he does everyone else then finally love then it moved on to confusion as to why he became more possessive then the fear and hope once again he would save me. The fear of when I was kidnapped came and turned into the emotional, mental, and physical pain of every beating and rape that I was forced to endure during the time I was held captive. The relief when I was saved. The want to see my remaining family and the disappoint to where they haven't been here yet. The relief yet fear to seeing Harry again. And finally ending with seeing that Harry has moved on with other people yet clinging to the past of that he apparently didn't seem to understand the fact that I could no longer trust him.

Clutching my head as I opened my eyes and forced myself to stare at one thing and just tried to find my way out of all the emotions and memories, 'I need to do something'. I thought as I just stared at the small pile of clothing on my desk chair and began to think of things I needed to do. I needed to get away from Harry that was for sure. I couldn't stay here. Not when I still loved him and had to face the fact that he has been with several different partners every night was basically a slap in the face because I couldn't be the same person I was.

Sitting up suddenly I quickly walked out of my room and went looking for Harry only to find he was no longer in the house which made this easier. Going to the living room where the fire place was I quickly sent out my fire call and waited for them to answer.

_**Harry's Prov**_

Throwing back another beer as I tried to forget what Draco had said but it was useless as the words bounced around in my head unrelenting. 'He knows. How did he find out? I thought I was careful with bringing those people home. How did he find out?' I thought miserably as I signaled for the bartender to give me a refill. How the hell was I going to fix this bullshit? Draco was mine and I would not lose him to this bullshit.

Throwing back my last drink as I headed out of the bar. I needed to get home and fix this shit. Draco needed to see that he had to stay with me and that he couldn't leave me. We are made for each other and he needed to see that. See that I love him because we need each other.

The walk home was long and quiet. People were all inside sleeping cuddled up with their lovers just like I should but my lover was all like you don't need me. I have a huge ass boner to that was not an accurate statement. Jumping up the steps quickly and I threw the door open and looked around for Draco but that's not what I found.

The house is destroyed. Things were shattered and thrown and flipped. "Draco? Draco are you here?" I yelled as I began to rip the house apart to find Draco. "Draco!" I screamed as my voice echoed throughout the house making it painfully obvious that Draco was no longer here.

((Here we are in Chapter 11. Please Review and Tell me What you think and I'll have chapter 12 up soon.))


	12. please read!

**Announcement:**

**So who is tired of waiting for an update and wants to kill me because this isn't an update?**

**Probably a lot of you but please continue to read.**

**I have been super busy since I came back to school in August. They literally gave me so much to do on the first week and it's been hell since. I've had very little time to do anything because of school and life in general. Things have been hard in my personal life which I will not really explain at this time.**

**But I'm hoping to get writing here soon because I have slowly been getting myself caught up with my work and getting ahead of my work.**

**So I have in my plans to get some updates coming along.**

**I really want to finish "Save me" before I really get to working on my newer story sequel "Let Go of My Tail", so everyone who is waiting for that, you're going to have to wait a little bit longer for that. I am sorry but "Save me" really needs to be finished.**

**So the stories that I will be working on are, but not in this order: Save me, All is not what it seems, the angel and the fallen glory, Don't leave me in the madness, Puppets on a string, tell me why you love me, let go of my tail **

**The stories that are on the back burner is Warriors among the ashes, everyone has a glass house **

**So that is what I am planning on doing and I hopefully can follow it. **

**I'm still looking for a beta is anyone is interested**

**But thank you all for being patient.**

**Dark Cat Queen **


End file.
